Thank God and Office Depot
by thelonelyone
Summary: an office scene to be enjoyed by any & all HM fans... it's hot... enjoy!


Disclaimer: I stole 'em and made 'em do naughty things together... DPB isn't doing anything worth doing with 'em so, I thought "What the hell... you only live once..."

A/N: This is the result of an hour long conversation between me and my roomie, Sarah. (y'all remember her, right?) Well, anyway, she was like"I think they should just be working late and then, all of a sudden, she's pinned to his desk... that would be hot." So, for our entertainment, and maybe yours... we decided to get to typing. This is what we came up with... mature content isn't one of my specialties, I'm more of a humor person myself, and I am usually big on having a plot... but I think my frustration with the show helped to fuel my hidden internal porno tendencies... Once we got going, it was easy, wasn't it, Sarah? LOL..

Enjoy, and please... review!

- Thank God and Office Depot -

Your hand is making it's way up my thigh and for a second thoughts of fraternization cross my mind. I wonder if you love me. I wonder if this will just be for tonight. I wonder what tomorrow morning will bring…

But I can't think about all of that right now. Your hands are so warm, so soft, exploring previously forbidden places. I moan as I feel your hand slide further up my skirt. I should stop this before it goes too far. I should warn you that this is going to have an affect on our friendship…

But I don't. I need this too much. Even if it is just for tonight, I need this. No questions asked. No emotions expressed. I want you to finally see me not as your best friend, not as your partner…

I want you to see me as a woman.. I want the sparks of desire I see in your eyes to consume me.

I should stop this.. I shouldn't let this get out of hand…

My fingers play with the button and zipper of your pants..

This is no longer about getting caught up in the moment…

This is no longer a simple kiss and casual touches..

This is about years of pent-up desire and longing. This is about two people with a painful need for each other. I want so much more than this from you… I want all of you.

You have somehow managed to get me out of my blouse and are now nibbling on my bare shoulder. God, I pray this never ends… I never want this to end..

You are trailing barely there kisses up my neck… and when our lips meet again, they are fused together in a passionate kiss… Our tongues are dueling for control.. I will give in and let you take me… this is one battle I will let you win.

I surrender to your sensual assault and once again we are groping, probing, getting lost in each other as thunder rolls and lightning lights up this small room.

It's late, we're still at work, and here we are… you've got me pinned to your desk..

Escape is impossible, not that I would try to escape from this..

If someone walks in, we can kiss our military careers goodbye…

I could care less.

You pull away from the kiss and we are both breathless. You are panting, a wild look in your eyes, but I am calm and steady. I'm ready now, but I can tell that you are going to draw this out…

In your mind you are probably wondering if this is it, if this is all we'll ever get…

I can tell that you want to say something…

I press a finger to your lips and say, "Not now. No talking."

You nod, understanding that I need not your words but your lips, hands, and body...

We are kissing again and somewhere in the back of my mind there is this single thought: once will never be enough…

And I know this to be true…

Once this is done, I will be haunted by the feel of you inside me, the taste of your lips, the sound of your uneven breaths…

That's just a risk I will have to take..

You pull away and I smile at you. Your blue-green eyes are burning holes in my soul, eating away at me, starved for more than I have given.. I run my hands up your chest and lean forward for another kiss.

The familiar sound of a belt buckle hitting the floor is heard. I don't know how you do it, but you somehow manage to kick your shoes off and rid yourself of your pants. The kiss ends and you stand before me in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers.

You are perfect…your body is toned, your abs defined, and your hands…

God, your hands are all over me once more..

You shamelessly look me in the eyes while you unclasp my bra. It joins the growing pile of clothes behind you on the floor. You take in the sight of me, a growing need in your eyes..

We are kissing, and this time your hands are gently massaging my breasts, your fingers teasing my taut nipples as your tongue once again gains access to my mouth.

Why the hell have we waited so long to do this? Why the hell did it take us almost a decade to get this right?

I don't know, and with what you're doing to me now, I don't care.

I slide off of your desk long enough for you to unzip my skirt. It is then kicked to the pile of military attire on the floor.

I am now in nothing but pumps, pantyhose, and a black thong. Your eyes go wide at the sight before you. I guess you never thought me to be the thong type.

Would you stop staring? I am in need…

You snap back to reality and lift me up, sitting me back on top of your desk. Files fall to the floor as I lean back and you climb on top of me. Thank God and Office Depot for the deluxe ATL office desk…

I can feel you pressed against me… You want… no, need… this as bad as I do…

Still you are taking it slow, biding your time, touching me, kissing me..

I wouldn't have it any other way…

My hands roam down the length of your torso as you kiss me. I let my pumps slide off of my feet and hear them hit the floor. You pull away from me slightly and smile.

Your fingertips glide down my body and once reaching their final destination, my pantyhose are slowly removed.

You hook your index fingers through my thong on either side of my hips and you tug gently. I lift up off of the desk a little so that you can take it off. Once you are finished, I stand up and you look me over, a burning hint of a deep, unbearable ache in your eyes…

Your arousal is evident, and I waste no time as I tug your boxers down. They fall to the floor and you step out of them, stepping closer to me.

You pull me up against you and lift me up. The feel of our bodies pressed together drives away any rational thought from my mind.

I wrap my arms around your neck and my legs around your waist. Your hands cup my ass and once I am steady, your hand guides your length into me.

We "Oh, God" simultaneously and I feel my walls tighten around you as you slide into me slowly. Your careful, slow thrusts allow me to get used to you being inside me..

We make our way over to the desk and you begin to thrust a little faster, a little harder…

Eye contact is made and your eyes burn with a passion, a hunger, a need… and a love like I have never seen before..

You place your hands on either side of my waist, pulling me closer to you, and continue to thrust..

I bite my bottom lip, suppressing a moan, as our bodies pound together in a rapid, constant rhythm.

I am close to reaching climax, and from the expression on your face, you are too, your chiseled features twisted, contorted in pleasure..

A warm, familiar feeling washes over me and as my pulse quickens, my hips buck towards you uncontrollably…

My orgasm is followed by your moan, and I feel you erupt inside me.

You collapse on top of me, sweaty, panting…

With your hands on either side of my body, you push yourself up off of me, and on your face is the most beautiful smile..

Outside, thunder rolls once again… three seconds later, lightning flashes..

I smile up at you as your lips capture mine.

The kiss is brief, and when you pull away, I hear you whisper, "Get dressed."

My heart is instantly filled with regret, sadness…

I was a fool to think that you loved me. You have already realized that this was a mistake, and now, we will get dressed, straighten up your office in silence, and move on with our lives..

So much for you wanting to be here for me…

In the dark, we get dressed silently.. You finish getting dressed first and busy yourself with the task of picking up the files that were knocked onto the floor.

I slip my feet into my shoes, and, fighting tears, I turn to look at you.

You're standing there, your form outlined by moonlight… and you are smiling..

"You coming home with me, or am I spending the night at your place?" You ask, taking a step toward me.

I can do nothing but stand completely still… I remain silent as you make your way over to me.

"You okay?" You ask, reaching out and pulling me to you.

I smile as you pull me into your arms.

"Your place." I whisper, wrapping my arms around you.

Relief floods my soul as I realize that you're not looking to get rid of me… you just want to avoid getting caught…

You wrap your arms around me and I hear you say, "Lets go…"

We walk out of JAG hand in hand and once in the parking lot, we get into your SUV.

"What about my car?" I ask, spotting the rental car I have been driving for the past few weeks.

I haven't gotten around to buying a new car yet…

"We'll pick it up sometime this weekend…" You say, smiling once again.

I had forgotten that it's Friday…

No one will be here tomorrow… no one will wonder why my car is in the parking lot..

This is going to be one hell of a weekend…


End file.
